Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fabric comprising resilient prominences on at least one surface of the fabric.
Background
Fabrics for cold weather comprise any number of thermal insulation materials and constructions. Many cold weather fabric constructions comprise a bat of filler material, such as down, captured between two layers for fabric. Other cold weather fabric constructions comprise synthetic foam, fibers or membranes configured to provide thermal insulation. These fillers and other materials are typically incorporated into the fabric to trap or slow the transfer of air from one surface of the fabric to the other surface. Overtime however, these fillers can bunch-up, settle within the fabric or pockets formed within the fabric or simply become compressed, reducing their effectiveness. In addition, many of the filler materials become irreversibly damaged when exposed to water. Water exposure may cause the filler materials to clump thereby reducing their volume, and air trapping benefit. Other materials, such as membranes or foams may have very low air permeability that leads to moisture being trapped within the fabric. When the fabric is used as a garment, a wearer of such fabric may become damp as trapped moisture in the garment cannot effectively be transferred.
Cold weather fabrics typically have limited moisture wicking and hydrophobic properties. Many fabrics adsorb water and become very heavy and uncomfortable when used as a garment or sleeping bag. Other cold weather fabrics comprise a hydrophobic outer layer, however if the inner layer does become wet, such as through the absorption of perspiration, the outer layer may not effectively allow the moisture to be transferred. In addition, moisture that is not allowed to escape from the insulation layers, or be removed from the skin, can rob the body of heat when activity slows down or stops, resulting in chills and more serious conditions.
Fabrics worn during high-speed sports and recreational activities can produce considerable drag, and/or discomfort to the wearer. For example, when traveling at a high rate of speed in an exposed environment, such as when riding a motorcycle or riding in a speedboat, a person's clothes can flap and create a lot of noise, air drag and discomfort. In addition, in competitive high-speed sports, such as downhill skiing, or bicycle racing, a fraction of a second can make the difference between winning and losing.
In some applications, it is desirable to have a fabric or garment that cannot be seen by thermal cameras. Many of these fabrics are designed to control emittance over specific wavelengths of interest, such as in the infrared (IR) spectrum. Viewed through an IR camera, these fabrics appear flat. Even if the IR signature is subdued, camouflaged, or intentionally matches the surroundings. In addition, fabrics have been created that reflect and/or absorb IR energy in a way that camouflages the fabric. These fabrics typically comprise a metallic coating or component that is configured in the flat fabric.
There exists a need for a fabric that has durable thermal insulation properties, whereby the thermal insulation properties are not compromised by exposure to water, or by long-term use including compression of the fabric. There also exists a need for a fabric that quickly and effectively dries when exposed to water. In addition, there is a need for a fabric that provides at least a partial barrier from wind and permits water vapor to escape during activities, thereby maintaining a microclimate within the interior of a garment that is comfortable. Furthermore, there exists a need for a fabric that effectively provides camouflage from IR imaging.